


Bad on Purpose

by TheGeekySquirrel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Cop Steve, M/M, Make Outs in Interrogation Rooms, Rebel Bucky, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's older than Steve, so he should be more mature, right? </p><p>Wrong.</p><p>At least the apologies are nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> "au where Bucky pulls petty crimes so he can get arrested and make out with sergeant rogers in the interrogation room"
> 
> Tumblr friends, your wish has been granted by I, abosolutelyinsanegeek!! You're welcome. Seriously tho, I hope you enjoy and please leave me Kudos and comments! They're super appreciated!!

Steve hated how much of a fucking jerk James Buchanan Barnes was. He'd been having a surprisingly good day at work with his best friend when they got the call.  
"We have a 488 in progress at the corner of 4th and Adams, police in the area standby. Suspect is described as a man roughly five foot nine inches in height with dark brown hair. Maybe armed and dangerous, approach with caution."  
Steve knew who it was instantly, "Goddammit."  
"Is it Barnes again?" Sam asked. Steve nodded and put the car into gear, "He knows I'm in the area. I don't know how, but he knows."  
"How? Why is he even in the area, he lives in Midtown. That's a hell of a walk for him."  
"I don't know. I do know that he's not a stalker. Maybe he just happened to be around here and decided to do some random crime to get my attention?"  
"That's really weird."  
"Yeah, I know. He's really weird," Steve parked the car across the street from the location of the crime, "He's probably still in there. Mind if I take this one on my own?"  
"Go ahead. It'll give me time to blog about your dumbass."  
"Love you too," Steve said as he got out. He walked across the street and opened the door without getting any of his weapons out, "Bucky, please say you're not here."  
"I'm not here."  
"Goddammit, you idiot. I gotta take you in. But, first you're going to return what you took."  
Bucky set down the kitchen knife he was holding and nodded to the cashier, "Sorry for taking this, man."  
"It's no problem. Please, never come back."  
Steve sighed and grabbed Bucky by the arm, "I have to take you in. You already know your rights, right?"  
"Yes, officer. You look sexy as hell today."  
"Thanks. Let's go, Barnes."  
Bucky followed Steve out and across the street. Sam waved as he slid into the backseat without hesitation. Steve sighed again and ran a hand through his hair before getting in the driver's seat.  
"How's your day been, Stevie?"  
"Absolutely horrible up until now."  
"Because you couldn't see my smiling face."  
"Exactly. Y'know, eventually someone's gonna press charges."  
"That's why I make sure to make friends. Friends are less likely to press charges."  
"At least you're not a really dumb fuck. You're still a dumb fuck, but at least you have good ideas," Sam muttered.  
"Why thank you Sammy. Thank you for believing in me."  
Sam threw the bird over his shoulder. Steve heard a deep chuckle and stopped abruptly. He smirked at the grunt that came from the back seat.  
"Oh, go fuck yourself, Steve."  
"Maybe later. Get out, we're at the station."  
Bucky complied and followed Steve to the interrogation room.  
"Now, what the hell is this. I thought you'd put me in a holding cell like alwa-"  
Bucky's sentence was cut off abruptly when Steve pushed him against the table and kissed him. Steve almost pulled back after Bucky didn't respond, but then he felt fingers in his hair, tugging him closer. After a few moments of just kissing, Steve pulled back for air, "Dman, you're a good kisser."  
"How long have you been waiting to do that for?"  
"Since the dick graffiti. You're a shit artist, by the way."  
"Fuck you."  
"Mind if I fuck you instead?"  
Bucky threw his head back in a laugh, "Now what kind of a question is that?"  
"A damn good one."  
Bucky chuckled before ekissing Steve again.  
Yeah, James Buchanan Barnes was a bastard of a jerk. But he was Steve's jerk.


End file.
